


Failure by Design

by Jukebox_Bars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Derek-centric, M/M, Mental Illness, More tags that I'll add when I remember them, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychiatric Assessments, Recovery, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Social Anxiety, generalized anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Bars/pseuds/Jukebox_Bars
Summary: Derek hated psychiatric assessments. He'd only ever had one before, but all it gave him was a label for what he already knew he was feeling and a reason for people to whisper about him in the hallways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What up my dudes.  
> I am here with probably a 3-4 part piece about Derek in high school hating his life which is probably based too much on my own high school experience tbh  
> I am by no means a "good writer" I know I have awful improper grammar and I cringe reading my own works but I have these ideas that won't go away unless I write them down.  
> Is this a drabble? Maybe.  
> Do I know how to make it seem more like a story? No.

Derek hated psychiatric assessments. He'd only ever had one before, but all it gave him was a label for what he already knew he was feeling and a reason for people to whisper about him in the hallways. 

To be 16 and have your entire world ripped out from under you sucked. Your entire family burning alive while trapped in your house? Sucky. Trying to re-integrate yourself into the local high school after word somehow got out that you have PTSD? Also pretty sucky. 

Derek didn't blame Laura, he knew she was just trying to help. He was 19 and going away to college in 7 months and still hiding in the bathroom during lunch to have panic attacks or cry alone in a stall. He knew it wasn't normal behaviour and he knew that the second Laura got wind of it, he'd be sent back to the Mood & Anxiety clinic at the Mental Health Center a few counties away. 

Laura found out from the Sheriff, John Stilinski. Derek had a sneaking suspicious that his loudmouth son had something to do with it but he wasn't going to investigate. 

Two weeks later found Derek sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair across from a psychologists intern whose name tag read 'Hugh'. Now Hugh seemed like he cared a lot about his job, a lot about Derek, but the thing was Derek did not. Care, that is. There were so many other things he could've been doing. Watching TV, playing Xbox, cutting the lawn with a pair of scissors. Real riveting stuff. 

Hugh was in the room reading _Blubber by Judy Bloom_ while Derek filled out a bunch of multiple choice questions about his feelings. Why a 20 something intern was reading Judy Bloom was the last thing on Derek's mind when faced with yes or no questions like "We're you a victim of a traumatic event?" and "Do you experience chest pain more than once a month?". Derek wished he could just talk to a human about everything on the questionnaire because he could skip at least half the questions if someone read his file. 

The results of the second psychiatric assessment prompted Laura to try to help him more if it was even possible. At 16 he'd been diagnosed with PTSD, but the new diagnosis added a Generalized Anxiety Disorder with a side of social anxiety. 

Derek was unimpressed. He knew he was anxious- had known it since 4 months after the fire when he passed out in his own room because he was worried about going to school. 

Derek left the psychologists office with 2 new prescriptions for everyday anxiety and panic attacks, and no idea what he was supposed to do next. 

Laura became obsessed with keeping Derek calm which was completely unnecessary when Derek's resting heart rate was 88bpm. He was constantly on edge but it was totally a perk when his Fitbit told him he was consistently in the 'fat burn zone'. 

Derek's life went on and he graduated feeling a little less out of control, breathing a little easier when he knew he was getting out of Beacon Hills High for good. 

Conquering Berkeley was next on his list of things to not panic about or bail out on. Well, that and surviving in a new dorm with a new roommate he wouldn't meet until the week before classes started.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah  
> Next stop: college living arrangements  
> Also disclaimer I know nothing about anything medical or anything I don't even know how to pay my own taxes so don't read into anything too much


End file.
